


When Things Get Tough, the Tough Keep on Goin'

by ThatFangirlOverThere



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blitz is sweet, Established Blitzstone, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Too much fluff, everybody's sweet, hearth is sweet, literally so much sweetness, not really angst but unfortunate events, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFangirlOverThere/pseuds/ThatFangirlOverThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blitz and Hearth make a wrongful exit from the World Tree after a too-close encounter with a certain squirrel, they're forced to spend some time in Niflheim. Will they be able to take care of themselves (and each other) long enough to get back where they belong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Things Get Tough, the Tough Keep on Goin'

Blitzen cursed as they toppled to the ground. 

“Wrong branch,” he muttered, and went to help Hearthstone to his feet. The elf shivered. 

_Niflheim?_ he signed.

“Niflheim,” Blitz confirmed.

_Go back?_ Hearth asked. Too cold.

The dwarf nodded, and moved to search for a link to the tree--and promptly stumbled, clamping a hand to his shoulder. Hearthstone stepped forward, catching him. He tugged at Blitz’s hand, as if to say, _Let me see_. Blitz shook his head, tugging away from him. 

“It’s nothing,” he said. “I’m fine.”

Hearth shook his head. _Squirrel got you. Not fine._ He pulled the dwarf back to him.

Blitzen sighed, resigned, as Hearth pried his fingers from the wound.

Hearth’s eyes grew wide at the sight. 

“It’s fine, Hearth. Let’s get you out of here; it’s too cold. Then we can patch me up.” He pulled away again, and this time fell to his knees on the ground. The elf knelt beside him.

_No strength. Stay here._

“It’s too cold for you, buddy. And the sun’s going down.”

_Will be fine_ , he signed, and started tug at Blitzen’s coat, fingers trembling from the cold. When he got it off, the dwarf took it from him and draped it across the elf’s shoulders. Hearth offered him a small smile. The beige button-up Blitz wore was torn at the shoulder, blood seeping around its edges.

“I liked that shirt,” Blitz mumbled as Hearth worked loose its buttons. He winced when Hearth slipped it off of him.

_Sorry_ , Hearth signed when he noticed the other’s discomfort. He pecked his cheek lightly, and that seemed to settle him a bit. He opened up his backpack then, bringing out some water, and used a scrap of the shirt he’d taken from Blitzen’s ruined one to dab the blood from the wound, drawing more pained noises from the dwarf. This was one of the rare times when he found himself almost grateful that his friend couldn’t hear.

Hearth finished up cleaning, and then bandaged Blitz’s shoulder with another scrap of fabric.

_Will have to do_ , he signed.

Blitzen peered down at the neatly tied makeshift bandage and said, “This is fine. Thanks, buddy.”

Hearth went to hand Blitz his coat back, but the Dwarf refused. 

_No shirt_ , Hearthstone argued. 

“I’m okay,” he said, and crossed his arms over his chest, pulling his hat down against the slanting rays of sunset. “Let’s just get the tent pitched, okay?”

Hearthstone shook his head defeatedly and moved to pitch their tent, stumbling in the cold. He drew Blitz’s coat tighter against his body, secretly grateful for its extra warmth. Between a one-armed dwarf and an elf whose energy was quickly dwindling, the tent took twice as long to assemble as it should have, and, by the time it was finished, both parties were thoroughly exhausted.

_Sleep?_ Hearth signed. 

“Sleep.”

The pair climbed into the tent at that, Blitz tugging a blanket from Hearth’s discarded backpack as they went. They lay down side by side in the tent, and Blitz draped the blanket over both of them, pulling Hearth (who still wore his coat) closer with his good arm.

The elf buried his nose in the crook of Blitz’s neck, pressing a light kiss there and letting out a warm breath. The dwarf drew his arms tighter around the elf in an attempt to share his body heat between the both of them as they drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you've made it this far! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. There will be more to come, but how many there will be is up to you. Let me know how you like it with comments and/or kudos, and I'll base the story length off of the turnout. 
> 
> Thanks again! Happy reading!


End file.
